


Making It Work

by jeffros_lawn



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Small Drabble, coffee shop AU, nonsense basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffros_lawn/pseuds/jeffros_lawn
Summary: Welcome to Phil's coffee shop, where the two guys who own it cannot physically stop staring at each other. They're also slighty unorganized.





	Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardyesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyesque/gifts), [hardyacarrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyacarrest/gifts).



> I don't write a lot, please forgive me.

“Hey Phil?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“I think we’re out of cocoa powder again.”  
Phil slapped his hand onto his forehead and sighed. This was probably the third time this week that Jeff had told him that they had run out. Ever since Phil had added the dollar hot chocolate deal to the menu, everyone in the neighborhood seemed to show up at the shop, seemingly only for hot chocolate. Nonetheless, it was good to have some help.  
Jeff looked at Phil and shrugged, “I’ll check in the back.”  
Jeff strolled to the storage room they had behind the counter, something that Phil still wasn’t used to. Ever since Jeff had been injured, it was weird seeing him in such a domestic environment. He’d been adamant about staying productive, and avoiding dropping into a lull he wasn't sure he'd come out of.  
—  
“I need something to do.”  
Jeff sat solemnly on the couch, nursing his arm in the sling. He had surgery a few months or so ago, and figured he’d move up to Chicago so physical therapy was a little simpler. It was always a pain to get out of Cameron for therapy and work appointments, and now that Phil had the shop, it was a no-brainer.  
“Babe you really shouldn’t.” Phil groaned, realizing he’d have to have this conversation again, “I don’t want to hear you whining about your arm the moment you do something out of your schedule.”  
“Phil I haven’t mowed a lawn in ages, I haven’t even seen a ring, and I still haven’t sha-“  
Phil had straddled him and kissed him, because that seemed to be the only thing that would ever shut the man up. He was a man of expression, but once you took his hands away, he wouldn’t stop talking.  
“Babe,” he broke the kiss, “Shut up.”  
Jeff frowned, debating if he should start talking again just to get another kiss.  
“If you follow through your schedule for the next week, and I hear no complaints,” Jeff frowned, “Then I might be able to find something for you to do in the shop.”  
The green eyes lit up for the first time in what seemed like forever, and he reached behind Phil, pulling their lips back together.  
Phil then kissed his forehead, saying, “Go back to bed, you’ve got some work ahead of you.”  
—  
Phil had figured he would let Jeff do some organizing, no lifting, however. Productivity was helpful for the enigma, because that man was always moving, having something to do. As a 'manager' of the shop, he had worked very hard organizing and sorting the cabinet, making sure everything was in stock, and letting Phil know when things needed a resupply.  
Phil heard Jeff rumbling around in the back, so he figured because it wasn’t prime hours, he could slip away from the counter for one minute.  
Jeff was squatted down, sorting through one of the lower shelves when Phil turned the corner, and Phil couldn’t help but snicker, with a teasing, ‘nice ass’ comment. Jeff mocked him, before standing back up with a proud, “I found some!”  
He turned around, pecked Phil on the lips, and handed him the container.  
Jeff was just about to walk out of the pantry before Phil asked, “Will we need more?”  
“I’d say check for yourself so I could comment on your fine ass, but I will refrain, so yes, we need more.”  
Phil smiled with a warm, “Thanks babe,” and as he shut off the light, he poked Jeff’s good shoulder, and added, “You look cute in that apron by the way.”  
Jeff smiled, a sight that never got old, and winked, before turning away and walking back into the counter room. Phil enjoyed having him around, and it was fulfilling to see that his hard work had paid off. He had done all of this for Jeff, and it meant the world to him that it made him happy.  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to one amazing half of the stars!!!! Love you Kat!!!


End file.
